Sonho ou Realidade?
by FireKai
Summary: Quando os outros bladers vão de viagem e deixam a Hilary e o Kai sozinhos, no dia anterior a um combate super importante, só resta a Hilary aprender a manejar um beyblade. Será que ela vai conseguir? Hilary x Kai, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, que me propôs o desafio de escrever uma fic com certos aspectos e pronto, saiu esta fic. Demorei muito tempo para a conseguir escrever, porque não estava a visualizar como é que iria fazer a fic, mas agora já está. :) Espero que gostem. **

**Sonho ou Realidade?**

Era uma manhã de sol em Bay City. Hilary Tatibana levantou-se cedo, arranjou-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e depois saiu de casa, dirigindo-se ao dojo do avô do Tyson.

Quando lá chegou, o avô do Tyson recebeu-a.

**Avô: **Bom dia Hilary.

**Hilary: **Bom dia avô Granger, venho ter com o Tyson e os outros.

**Avô: **Mas o Tyson e os outros não estão cá.

**Hilary: **Como não está cá? O Tyson, o Daichi, o Max, o Ray e o Kenny iam dormir aqui não era? **– perguntou a Hilary, confusa. – **Ah, se calhar saíram, não foi?

**Avó: **Não faço ideia Hilary. Eles não disseram nada, nem tomaram o pequeno-almoço, o que é estranho, pois o Tyson nunca se esquece disso.

**Hilary: **Muito estranho…

**Avô: **Em compensação, outra visita chegou antes de ti. Ela está na sala.

**Hilary: **Quem é ela?

**Avô: **Oh, é aquela cantora que também joga beyblade… uma tal Ping Ping.

**Hilary: **Ah, o avô quer dizer Ming Ming. Eu sei quem ela é… bem, eu também vou entrar e esperar que os rapazes voltem.

O avô foi tratar do seu jardim, enquanto a Hilary se dirigiu à sala e encontrou lá a Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming: **Ora, ora, não esperava encontrar-te aqui.

**Hilary: **Digo o mesmo de ti.

**Ming Ming: **Eu vim falar com o Tyson. Queria propor-lhe que ele aparecesse no meu novo vídeo-clip.

**Hilary: **Pois, mas não dá, porque amanhã temos um jogo contra os All Starz e temos de nos concentrar nisso. Acho melhor ires embora e voltares depois.

**Ming Ming: **Ora, nem pensar. Eu vou esperar pelo Tyson.

Nesse momento, o avô entrou na sala. Tinha deixado o jardim para depois.

**Avô: **Enquanto esperam, não querem um chá? Eu faço um num instante. **– disse o avô do Tyson, sorrindo. – **Queres um chá Hilary?

**Hilary: **Pode ser. Obrigada.

**Avô: **E você menina Ring Ring?

**Ming Ming: **Eu não quero, obrigada. – **agradeceu a Ming Ming. – **E o meu nome é Ming Ming.

**Avô: **Claro. Que cabeça a minha, esqueci-me. Bem, volto já com o chá.

O avô do Tyson voltou a sair da sala. A Hilary e a Ming Ming olharam uma para a outra, furiosas. Passou-se um minuto, até que a porta da sala se abriu de novo, mas desta vez não era o avô do Tyson.

**Hilary: **Kai!

**Ming Ming: **Olá Kai. Então como estás? Dá cá dois beijinhos.

A Ming Ming levantou-se e deu dois beijos ao Kai. O Kai tentou desviar-se mas não conseguiu. A Hilary ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Kai: **Pára lá com os beijos Ming Ming. Hilary, recebi isto em minha casa.

A Hilary agarrou a carta que o Kai lhe estendia e começou a lê-la.

_Kai, nós estamos cansados de jogar beyblade e tu és muito duro nos treinos, por isso fomos de férias para o Triângulo das Bermudas. Agora vai jogar sozinho que nós não queremos saber. Bye Bye. Assinado: Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny e Daichi._

**Hilary: **Não pode ser! Eles foram-se embora!

**Kai: **Pois é. É inadmissível!

**Hilary: **E o pior é que nem me convidaram para ir com eles!

**Kai e Ming Ming: **¬¬

**Hilary: **Então e agora?

**Kai: **Para não sermos desqualificados do campeonato, temos de ter pelo menos duas pessoas na equipa.

**Hilary: **Oh não… mas só restas tu… e agora?

**Ming Ming: **Ora, de certa forma, tu também pertences à equipa Hilary. Porque é que tu não substituis os que restam? Assim tu e o Kai já fazem uma dupla e a equipa não é retirada do campeonato.

**Kai: **O quê? A Hilary a jogar? Ela nem sabe lançar um beyblade! **– riu-se o Kai, fazendo a Hilary ficar vermelha de raiva.**

**Hilary: **Ai sim? Pois eu posso aprender! **– disse a Hilary, furiosa.**

**Kai: **Hilary, o jogo é amanhã. Não há maneira de tu aprenderes tudo num dia.

**Hilary: **Eu sei que consigo! **– disse a Hilary, com convicção.**

**Kai: **Se ainda fosses um rapaz, eras capaz de aprender num dia, mas és uma rapariga…

**Hilary: **Ora… seu machista!

**Ming Ming: **Que atitude que tu tens Kai. Fiquei muito decepcionada. – **disse a Ming Ming. – **Hilary, eu não gosto muito de ti, mas, só para provar ao Kai que consegues aprender num dia, se quiseres eu treino-te.

**Hilary: **A sério Ming Ming?

**Ming Ming: **Claro que sim! Vais aprender num instante.

**Kai: **Duvido…

**Ming Ming: **Ai é? Então vens connosco e vais ver como a Hilary evolui.

Eles saíram do dojo, sem mesmo beberem o chá e dirigiram-se ao estádio que nesse dia estava vazio.

**Ming Ming: **Óptimo. Vamos treinar.

O Kai foi sentar-se nas bancadas, enquanto a Ming Ming e a Hilary ficavam no centro do estádio. A Ming Ming deu um lançador e um beyblade à Hilary.

**Ming Ming: **Ok, presta atenção. O que tens de fazer é apontar o lançador ao beystadium e depois puxas este cordão. **– explicou a Ming Ming. – **Vá, não é difícil.

**Hilary: **Ok. Cá vou eu!

A Hilary lançou o pião, mas o pião foi exactamente ao contrário e nem chegou a entrar dentro do beystadium. Nas bancadas, o Kai riu-se a bandeiras despregadas, fazendo a Hilary corar de vergonha.

**Ming Ming: **Ok, não prestas para nada, mas vamos tentar outra vez.

**Hilary: **Certo. Let it Rip!

A Hilary lançou o pião. Ele foi em direcção ao beystadium, mas ia com tanta força, que bateu no beystadium e foi a voar até ás bancadas, acertando em cheio na cabeça do Kai.

**Kai: **Au!

**Hilary: **Ai, desculpa Kai…

**Ming Ming: **Muito bem, muito bem. **– disse a Ming Ming. – **Está óptimo… se quiseres matar os espectadores, é claro.

**Hilary: **¬¬

**Ming Ming: **Tens de ter mais sensibilidade Hilary. – **disse a Ming Ming. – **Faz as coisas com mais calma.

**Hilary: **Ok. Let it Rip!

A Hilary lançou novamente o beyblade, enquanto o Kai foi buscar gelo para pôr na sua cabeça. Desta vez, o beyblade entrou no beystadium, mas parou logo a seguir.

**Ming Ming: **Ok… isto vai levar algum tempo…

Passaram duas horas de treino intenso, mas a Hilary parecia não melhorar nada. A Ming Ming começava a ficar chateada e o Kai já nem se ria.

**Ming Ming: **Ai Hilary! És a pior jogadora de beyblade que conheço!

**Hilary: **E-eu… mas… **- a Hilary começou a correr e saiu do estádio a chorar.**

**Ming Ming: **Ora bolas…

Discretamente, o Kai foi atrás dela. A Hilary sentou-se num banco de jardim que havia perto do estádio e ficou lá a chorar. O Kai viu-a e sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Kai: **Hilary, não precisas de chorar.

**Hilary: **Mas eu… não consigo fazer nada… vamos ser desqualificados… **- disse a Hilary, enquanto mais lágrimas caiam.**

**Kai: **A culpa não é tua. – **disse o Kai, tentando acalmar a Hilary. **– A culpa é do Tyson e dos outros, que se foram embora e nos deixaram aqui sem saber o que fazer.

**Hilary: **Eu queria tanto aprender… eu queria mesmo…

A Hilary começou a chorar ainda mais e o Kai abraçou-a. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que a Hilary acalmou. O Kai tomou uma decisão importante.

**Kai: **Hilary, eu vou ensinar-te.

**Hilary: **Mas a Ming Ming já tentou e…

**Kai: **Não interessa. **– disse o Kai, interrompendo a Hilary. – **Vais ver que aprendes.

A Hilary olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do Kai e acenou afirmativamente.

**Kai: **Vamos voltar para o estádio.

A Hilary afastou as últimas lágrimas com a mão e ambos se dirigiram novamente ao estádio.

Quando entraram no estádio, a Ming Ming estava sentada nas bancadas. Ela percebeu, pela determinação do Kai, que o seu trabalho ali estava concluído.

**Ming Ming: **Bem, parece que já não precisas de mim Hilary. Espero que consigas aprender amanhã. Eu vou ver o jogo. Adeus.

A Ming Ming abandonou o estádio, deixando o Kai e a Hilary sozinhos.

**Kai: **Ora, vamos lá treinar.

**Hilary: **Eu não consigo lançar bem o beyblade.

**Kai: **Tens de fazer assim.

O Kai pegou no braço da Hilary e posicionou-o no anglo correcto. O Kai posicionou-se atrás da Hilary.

**Kai: **Agora, rapidamente, lanças o pião.

O Kai falava mesmo perto dos ouvidos da Hilary. Ela estremeceu e corou. Depois, lançou o pião e ele caiu dentro do bey stadium e continuou a girar.

**Hilary: **Consegui!

**Kai: **Vês? Precisas é de te concentrares.

A Hilary olhou para o Kai e sorriu.

**Hilary: **Obrigada Kai.

**Kai: **Estás a agradecer já? Ainda não fizemos quase nada. Vá, vamos continuar a treinar!

E assim, os dois continuaram a treinar por várias horas. A Hilary chegou a casa exausta. Estava feliz, porque já estava muito melhor. No dia seguinte, podia não ficar no beystadium muito tempo, mas pelo menos a equipa não seria desqualificada por falta de comparência dos membros.

**No dia seguinte…**

A Ming Ming e o avô do Tyson, bem como milhões de fãs, estavam no estádio.

**DJ: **E agora temos o espectacular confronto entre os G Revolution e os All Starz!

O público aplaudiu ruidosamente.

**DJ: **Pelos All Starz temos a Emily e o Michael!

A Emily e o Michael apareceram, receberam muitos aplausos e puseram-se em frente ao beystadium (a batalha seria de duplas).

**DJ: **E agora, a combater pelos G Revolution, temos o Kai e… para surpresa de todos, a Hilary!

O público, incluindo o avô do Tyson e a Ming Ming, aplaudiram ainda mais ruidosamente do que o que tinha acontecido aos All Starz.

**Ming Ming: **Força Hilary!

**DJ: **Bom. Todos prontos? 3, 2, 1… Let it Rip!

A Emily, o Michael, o Kai e a Hilary lançaram os seus beyblades. A batalha estava renhida. A Emily e o Michael decidiram unir forças para atacar o Kai.

**Kai: **Raios, eles são fortes… **- disse o Kai, vendo que o seu pião estava a ser atacado pelos dois adversários.**

**Emily: **Vais perder Kai!

**Michael: **É melhor desistires já.

**Kai: **Nem pensem! Dranzer!

A magnífica Fénix apareceu e foi de encontro ao pião do Michael, tirando-o do beystadium.

**Michael: **Raios!

A Emily não perdeu tempo e iniciou uma luta ainda mais feroz com o pião do Kai. Com um golpe forte, o pião saiu a voar.

**Emily: **Agora só faltas tu Hilary. **– disse a Emily, que pensava que a batalha já estava ganha,**

**Hilary: **Oh não…

A Emily usou o seu pião para atacar a Hilary.

**Kai: **Vá Hilary! Força!

**Ming Ming: **Tu consegues Hilary!

**Hilary: **S-sim… eu consigo!

O pião da Hilary embateu no pião da Emily. Os dois piões lutavam com toda a força.

**Hilary: **Vou ter de usar a técnica que o Kai me ensinou. Saltar!

O pião da Hilary elevou-se no ar. A Emily ficou surpreendida. Com imensa força, o pião da Hilary desceu sobre o da Emily e lançou-o para fora do estádio.

**DJ: **Incrível! O Kai e a Hilary vencem o combate!

**Ming Ming: **Sim! Boa Hilary!

**Hilary: **Eu… eu consegui! Consegui mesmo! **– gritou a Hilary, dando pulos de alegria. **– E tudo graças a ti Kai! Obrigada!

A Hilary atirou-se para os braços do Kai e beijou-o.

**---**

**Nesse momento, o Kai acordou…**

**Kai: **O quê? Oh… era um sonho…

O Kai suspirou. No dia seguinte os G Revolution iam ter um combate com os All Starz e isso devia ter-lhe passado para o sonho. Os seus sentimentos secretos para com a Hilary, também tinham aparecido.

**Kai: **Não consigo deixar de pensar nela… bolas…

O Kai levantou-se da cama. Este dia seria mais um dia medíocre, cheio de treinos e sem nada muito estimulante para fazer. O Kai daria tudo para que o seu sonho se tornasse realidade.

O Kai desceu para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Já estava de mau humor, porque sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir exprimir o que sentia à Hilary.

**Kai (pensando): **Este dia vai ser mais um dia horrível e frustrante na minha vida.

Pouco depois, o mordomo apareceu e trazia uma carta consigo. O Kai abriu-a e ficou surpreendido quando leu que o Tyson e os outros tinham ido para o Triângulo das Bermudas, tal como no seu sonho.

**Kai (pensando e sorrindo): **Hum… afinal talvez este dia seja melhor do que eu esperava…

**E… fim. Bem, eu deixo o resto à vossa imaginação. Ok, na ideia original, a Hikari tinha-me dito que os outros bladers deviam desaparecer, só que se eles desaparecessem sem dizer nada, provavelmente a Hilary e o Kai iam procurá-los ou chamavam a policia e não tinham tempo, nem paciência (pois estariam preocupados) para treinarem para o jogo contra os All Starz.**

**Claro que, sendo um sonho, podia acontecer que eles nem os procurassem, nem chamassem a polícia, mas a intenção era fazer com que os leitores pensassem que era verdade, até lerem que o Kai tinha acordado.**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que todos tenham gostado. Mandem-me uma review, a dizer o que acharam da fic. :)**


End file.
